


Jingle Balls

by LokiofJotunheim



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wonder if Tom has a submissive side? Here's a taste of what it might be like to dominate Tom Hiddleston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Balls

Imagine Tom all laid out on your dining table. arms strapped to the legs as well as his ankles. lain before you he is covered in just a thin pair of green satin boxers. his torso is dotted with drops of chocolate sauce and lined with whip cream. his head hangs back slightly exposing his neck already littered with your love bites.

“Please” he begs. “ untie me” you tell him you cannot. “why can't you?”

you tell him its because you cannot have him running around your house all sticky like that. you'll have to clean him up first. you lower your head over his body and give a short lick across his hip. He bucks slightly and you hear him groan. 

“Now, now Tom, be patient. this may take a while. You are quite sticky.” lowering again, this time you lick along his collar bone. collecting the chocolate there you bring your lips to his to offer him a taste. you roughly take hold of his face and force him to look at you. roughly you press your lips to his and force your tongue inside. Making him taste himself mixed with the savory chocolate and sweetness of the cream.

you feel him moan into your mouth, you release him with a non to gentle shove and return to his chest. you continue your ministrations, licking across his nipples stopping to hear him beg you for his release

“please mistress, ill do anything.”

You lift your head from where you were tracing his hipbones with your tongue. ”anything you say?”

“Yes mistress, anything.” you reach forward and grasp his length tightly through the thin material. you give him one firm pump twisting slightly at the tip. “ oh god!” he raises his hips up from the table, a desperate attempt for more of the sinful friction.

“I’m sorry for whom are you begging?” another firm squeeze.

“You mistress, Only you!”

“That's what i thought” you pull the fabric down until hes completely exposed. you tilt your head slightly as you examine him. Thick, and long. Strong veins line the underside making your mouth water. you want to taste him. you wrap your hand around his shaft again, like hard steel under satin. you position yourself over him and begin to teasingly lick the slit in the head.

“Oh mistress,” he bucks slightly but you still him with a sharp slap of your hand to his hip. “please mistress more.” looking up at him from your place you wrap your lips firmly around the head and give a solid suck. pushing down over him slowly you hear the tell tale signs of him straining against his bonds. Pulling back up you release him with a resounding pop.

“Thomas, behave. I wouldn’t want you hurting yourself on those bonds and ruining all our good fun now would I?” you glance at his arms and see the muscles relax. “Good boy.” you take off your panties and straddle him on the table. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes mistress. god yes.” You lift your hips and reach under you. Placing him at your entrance, he hisses as the heat of you finally greets him. Sinking down slowly you pace yourself. you want him to feel every minute of this delicious torture.

“How’s that pet?” You slid back up his shaft slowly. “Does this feel good?” As you lower your self once more.

“Oh, gods yes. please mistress more. I beseech you!” The pace is too slow for you, even as his length stretches and fills you to completion.

“Tell me exactly what you want”

“Faster mistress please, faster!” lifting your hips again you allow yourself to slide back over him a bit quicker, repeating the process a few times you decide to clench your muscles tightly around him. He gives a strangled moan at the feeling of your vice like grip and begins pulling at the restraints once more. His flesh pulling taut over straining muscles. Placing your hands on his chest you tell him to fuck you. just like that. Keeping your muscles clenched you allow him to buck his hips, driving himself into you in a wild pattern.

“Tell me when your close.”

“Yes, mistress.” after another few minutes you expose your breasts to him, allowing him to see them bounce with ever thrust. reaching down you begin teasing your clitoris, lifting your short skirt out of the way.

“Look at me.” you tell him. His eyes glazed with lust meet yours in a heated gaze.

“I'm close mistress” he all but whispers.

“Hold it” You tell him as you quicken your hand's pace, feeling yourself on the brink. as your world becomes bright lights and ringing sounds you tell him he is allowed to come. An almighty roar leaves his lips as he announces his release. Panting slightly you lean against his chest in your after glow. allowing yourself the simple peace of hearing his heart thud dully in his chest. He begins chuckling lightly and you raise your head to look at him.

“As fun as this was, these bindings are beginning to chafe.”

Raising yourself off him slightly you ask “What my pet, if I choose to leave you here?” A mischievous smirk graces his features as he replies to you.

“I'll just get my revenge next week when it’s my turn.” a look of horror crosses your face before your able to stamp it out. “Oh yes i can already see it happening.” The smirk turned into a full grin as you carefully lift yourself off of him.

“As if you could top tonight” you counter as you begin undoing the binds.

Sitting up he covers himself and turns to you. “Challenge accepted.” Turning he goes to wash up for bed when he catches notice of the clock. Midnight exactly. He turns back to you, “Oh, and Merry Christmas.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! please review and tell me what you thought! Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!


End file.
